


Easter In August

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Despite The Start This Is Not A Kink Fic, F/F, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rose And Kanaya End Up Parents Due To Wacky Shenanigans!, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: As it turns out, even a year and a half after the game is completed and they enter their new world, troll biology still holds a few surprises...





	Easter In August

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade for the lovely BQ! Specifically written for our mutual friend Bill, so here's hoping he enjoys it.

"If Theres A Single Sight More Beautiful Than This In Any Applicable Universe Then I Havent Come Even Close To Finding It."

Kanaya's praise is delivered with a level of sincerity that Rose can certainly hear, though certain other senses have been dulled a little bit; namely, her sight, taken from her by the jade-green blindfold tied firmly over her face. It isn't the only enhancement to their fun, though, being only the cherry on top of the rope bondage criss-crossing over her form and keeping her arms bound behind her back. Far more noteworthy, at least from Kanaya's position standing behind her darling wife, is that the same bondage keeps Rose's thighs spread far apart, exposing her entirely to the room.

"Am I going to be permitted a response to that, or will I be so cruelly cut off with a rubber ball, as I usually am? I want to know how much I should commit to return flattery, lest I get interrupted by- mmph!"

It isn't a rubber ball that sneaks up on her unsuspecting lips, as she predicted, but rather Kanaya's nook, the very tip of her bulge grinding against Rose's upper lip as it starts to unsheathe; though, as enticing as Rose looks when she's bound and blindfolded, it's just the start of coaxing Kanaya into her species' seemingly defunct and vestigial breeding process. It's for that reason that the jadeblood decided to start off their little impromptu scene with some oral, slender and manicured fingers tangling themselves in Rose's hair as she speaks, voice ever so slightly breathy.

"Why Not Substitute Verbal Flattery For Other Sorts Of Oral Appreciation"

Instead of answering verbally, be it with more snark or otherwise, Rose decides to do just that- she's sure to shift a little, repositioning herself to get a good idea of how Kanaya's standing, before letting her tongue drag up her nook, pressing forward firmly enough to part her folds; a motion that earns a lovely little shudder from that jadeblood standing over her. Once she drags her tongue up and over Kanaya's emerging bulge, Rose lurches forward blindly, wrapping her lips around the sensitive tip and suckling hard. They're far past the days where she doesn't know what works and what doesn't, after all- she knows that the sudden shock of pleasure will prompt Kanaya to groan, to tangle her fingers into her hair even tighter, and to bend at the waist, her breath leaving her in a quick gasp as her bulge slithers and flops free the rest of the way.  
Oh, and what a bulge it is! Rose always loves the sight of it, though she can't see it now, and she can't help but smile as the thing appreciatively pets at her face; searching for a warm, wet hole to bury itself in, of course, but finding itself going through the motions of affection all the same. Were someone to forcibly pin it down and keep it straight, it would measure a frankly staggering nine inches long, thick enough at the base for someone as slender as Rose to have trouble wrapping their hand around it entirely, but thankfully it tends to coil and squirm enough that nobody expects it all to be used for the act of penetration.

"It feels as though my appreciation had the desired effect."

Her words are delivered teasingly, a clear attempt at goading her into the rougher treatment that they both know is coming; but, to her credit, Kanaya is far better at this than she was when they first started, and she knows that the best way to drive Rose crazy is not to give her what she's so clearly angling for, but rather take a fistful of hair again and shove her face into that bulge, grinding into her and allowing the wriggling appendage to drag across her skin, leaving behind trails of the natural lube trolls produce, only pulling away once she's sure there's a visible amount running down her wife's face.  
Not that the respite lasts that long, of course- no, Kanaya's hips shift forward again a half-second later, with the troll's smooth, faintly Scottish-accented voice ringing out clearly, delivering a simple command.

"Kiss It Rose"

The command is delivered with pure confidence and dominance, the sort that can only be achieved with years of practice, though that much frankly wasn't necessary; after getting a fleeting taste from her one long lick, Rose is more than eager to get her mouth to work, glossy-black lips leaning forward and pressing a soft, lingering smooch to the underside of the coiling tentacle in front of her. It's lucky that she doesn't miss, really, though Kanaya was paying close attention to make sure her blindfolded wife wasn't robbed of her chance to pay her metaphorical dues to her bulge.  
When those lips make contact with the squirming appendage, Kanaya shivers, pressing her hips closer to let her bulge squirm and writhe around Rose's face, before deciding to deny her darling Seer the oral indulgence she tends to crave, giving her sticky-jade cheek a quick, lightly condescending pat as she steps back, revelling in the quiet whine her lover treats her to from the denial. Of course, just because Rose isn't going to get that bulge reaching as deep down her throat as it can manage, doesn't mean that she won't be getting something - Kanaya's quick to move around to behind Rose instead, one hand gripping the woman's hip as the other delivers a firm, resounding smack to her bare, vulnerable bottom, hard enough to both make the bound blonde squeal and leave a faint pink mark on the alabaster skin, before gripping her other hip and yanking her closer forcefully; a motion that draws a gasp out of Rose, the woman wriggling and squirming in her bonds, teeth sinking into her lower lip in anticipation of what's to come...

"No more preamble, then?"

Her words drift lazily from her mouth, teasing and clearly intending to incite a little rougher treatment- something that Kanaya is all too happy to oblige, the jadeblood wasting no further time in bringing her own hips closer to Rose's, allowing her bulge to do the work for a second. The thing coils around itself for a second, before sensing the comparatively scorching heat of a human woman nearby and shooting forward- in fact, more pressingly than it does normally, something that takes Kanaya ever so slightly by surprise. Still, though, she's worked up enough that she's not really analysing her own slightly weird reactions to stimulus, simply allowing her bulge to bury itself as deep into Rose as she can muster, letting out a low moan to mix with Rose's shriller squeal.  
Just the barest second is given for Rose to adjust to being stuffed up with squirming jade bulge, before Kanaya's hips start pistoning forward with enough force to drive Rose further forward into the bed she's laying on, the jadeblood's own forceful grunts contrasting with Rose's happy, desperate moans...

"Rose--"

Kanaya's dirty talk is quickly interrupted, however, by a rather new and somewhat worrying sensation- that is, her bulge stiffening and swelling to a degree she's not experienced before, shifting from pliable and squirming tentacle to stiff and engorged rod far more similar to that of a human's penis. It's a shift in tone that neither girl is expecting, and that neither of them know how to deal with- Kanaya finds herself unable to really pull away, driven by pure instinct to keep on fucking as deep into her wife as she can possibly get, before...

"Nng!"

Kanaya hilts herself as close to the base inside Rose as she can muster, panting as numerous mysterious and solid somethings work their way through the recently-expanded length of her bulge, their progress slow right up until they reach the tip, at which point speed catches up with them and drops them heavily into Rose's insides.

  
Neither of them had been expecting this, Kanaya overwhelmed by the shock of pleasure rocketing through her afresh every half-second this continues and Rose unable to do much but squirm and squeal as she's quite forcibly laid into by Kanaya's... something. The entire affair takes a little under twenty seconds, at least, leaving Kanaya panting and heavily sitting down next to Rose as soon as her rather sore bulge retracts, dazed and confused, and leaving Rose scrambling to assess the situation and figure out what the new lump nestling itself inside her is.

Neither of them speak, not for a good thirty seconds, before Kanaya comes back to herself and frantically rushes to untie her lover, pulling the blindfold off and anxiously inspecting every inch of the blonde's body, while Rose herself simply rubs her wrists and allows the inspection.

"Its Worth Mentioning At This Juncture That I Have No Fucking Clue What That Was"

"I take it that wasn't intentional, then."

Kanaya's slender fingers gently probe at Rose's lower stomach, currently unable to feel much of anything even when pressing down quite hard, before she turns her anxious gaze up to her largely-unphased matesprit.

"Do You Know Off The Top Of Your Head Where The Nearest Hospital Is"

"There's an emergency room about five minute's drive from here. Give me a moment to get dressed?"

 

\----

 

Harsh lights of an emergency room at dusk don't make anyone look especially flattering, but it must be said that Kanaya and Rose both look especially unpleasant- the former clearly sick with worry and clutching Rose tight, the latter starting to feel a little queasy and unwell; though, whether it's from whatever it was that got deposited into her, or just from the stress and worry of sitting in an emergency room quite late at night, remains to be seen. As their name is called, the two both look up with identical expressions of surprise, Kanaya hovering anxiously around Rose's shoulder as the girl makes her way confidently towards the doctor.  
A quick and highly embarrassing explanation, followed by an equally humiliating physical examination, later and Rose and Kanaya are greeted to the sight of the doctor giving a relieved smile, clearing his throat in order to put the women's minds at ease about the entire scenario.

"Miss Lalonde, Miss Maryam, I have good news for you. What you experienced was Miss Maryam finishing her final growth change into a fully fledged adult, and she's evidently been keeping a very healthy lifestyle. I don't know how familiar you are with troll biology, but as a species they must have a history of being oviparous; all the associated biology is still there, it's just vestigial. Every once in a while, though, a troll gets to actually use their-- you know, you can look the rest of this up later. Essentially, Miss Lalonde, your wife just laid eggs in you."

The doctor's words take a few seconds to fully register with the pair, Kanaya's mouth opening and closing a few times with a slowly spreading expression of shock while Rose's face simply shuts down into a completely blank mask, before eventually the latter clears her throat to speak.

"Is this at all dangerous for me? The miracle of childbirth being set to one side, I'd like to make sure that this isn't the precursor to a needlessly graphic and very painful death, if at all possible. While I doubt it's Heroic or Just, it would be incredibly unpleasant."

Thankfully, the doctor just laughs and shakes his head, holding up both hands in an attempt to placate the sudden shock of worry that he (correctly) guesses must be shooting through Kanaya as soon as Rose raises that horrifying possibility. It's a reasonable conclusion to jump to, so he's sure to rush to correct it.

"No, no, not at all. It's actually something of a miracle, nobody's quite sure of how it works but in essence... trolls and humans are biologically compatible under these situations, and these situations alone. Simply put, Miss Lalonde, you're going to be a mother."

It's this news that finally gets Rose's expression to break from careful blankness, shock crossing her pretty features before being slowly replaced by a look of obvious queasiness- half caused by the news, of course, but half caused by the biological processes kicking into overtime. Once it becomes clear that Rose isn't going to be saying much else, Kanaya speaks up, pulling Rose slightly closer with the arm held protectively around the other girl's shoulders. This entire ordeal is a whirlwind of conflicting emotions, and Kanaya's only just managing to keep her composure up enough to not visibly freak out.

"Is There Anything In Particular That We Should Know About This Entire Ordeal Doctor"

"Well, sadly, we have no idea how to terminate this kind of pregnancy without seriously endangering the mother, so you'll have no real choice but to carry it to term. The good news, however, is that this kind of pregnancy is actually less painful on the mother than regular ones, though you're still going to get a whole host of strange side effects. The incubation period is slightly shorter than a regular pregnancy, as well-- but everything else is really more of an academically interesting list, rather than a functionally useful one. So long as you come in for regular checkups, you should be just fine."

Kanaya gives a faint nod to show that she acknowledged his words, rubbing her hand absently and reassuringly over Rose's shoulder, sparing a worried glance down to the entirely silent and blank-faced woman. It's clear that Rose will need quite a bit of time to process this, and that she most certainly isn't doing so right now. Either way, though, Kanaya takes it upon herself to finish up the conversation and sift through the necessary paperwork before finally exiting the building with Rose in tow, exhaling softly and watching her breath curl in the cool night air. A second later, she pulls Rose into a hug, allowing the girl to start crying quietly without anyone being able to see exactly what it is she's doing, shielded by her girlfriend's body.  
This is going to take some adjustment, but Kanaya's already formulating several different plans to enact as soon as she can, to make this as easy as possible. She's anticipating quite a lot of quiet googling after Rose has fallen asleep that night...

 

  
\---

 

The months that follow that one fateful trip to the emergency room pass with a lot less fanfare than expected; though Rose starts showing much sooner than she might for a more conventional pregnancy, the symptoms aren't any more heinous than one, ensuring that Rose remained mostly healthy. So much so, in fact, that none of their friends were tipped off for an entire month, not until Rose's stomach swelled to the point of pushing up her shirt when she wasn't paying any attention; leading to a fair number of awkward conversations until the two decided that it was just time to break the news to everyone at once.  
The responses, overall, were mixed- most of the trolls were somewhat worried about the entire ordeal, having never heard of anything like this before in their lives, but overall being quite happy for the two, and the humans mostly excited with a few reservations.

(Roxy, in particular, being very vocally pumped about being the grub's 'cool aunt'.)

Overall, the two have come to terms with the reality of the situation, and are even cautiously looking forward to their grub's hatching; though, for now, they'll focus on their new dynamic of Kanaya anxiously fussing over Rose, and Rose simply laying back to enjoy it.

In this case, the laying back is literal- Rose is reclining nude on the bed, hands lazily laying above her head, while Kanaya peppers soft, lingering kisses over the swell of her wife's swollen stomach and letting her fangs lightly tickle over more sensitive areas, her smile only growing wider as Rose giggles.

"I Thought It Impossible To Improve Upon Your Beauty Rose But Ive Never Been More Pleased To Be Proven Wrong"

"Mm, flatterer. I'm already the size of a barge, and it's only going to get worse."

Kanaya just snickers, shifting herself forwards and up in order to press herself lightly against her wife and press her lips to the other's, effectively shutting her up save for a light, gleeful little giggle.

"Hush"

"Mm, if you insist. Are you done plastering lipstick over my stomach and our unborn child?"

"Perhaps"

Giving one last smooch to Rose's nose, Kanaya slides off her, finally slipping off the bed and straightening herself out, stretching with both hands on her lower back to work off the tension that'd built up over her little session of belly-bump appreciation. Now, let's see...

"Are You Two Hungry"

A nice lunch, she thinks, and then they can finish shopping for some baby clothes.


End file.
